Woohoo!
by Made of Ossum
Summary: Yukimura had caught him in the middle of playing the Sims. He didn't do it very often—he really did prefer the real video games that were on his XBox. But sometimes he just got these crazy desires to see Yukimura in cosplay, which the older boy never wore out of his own free will. And Kanou wasn't the kind to force him, or even ask nicely (because that'd just be embarrassing).


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!_

* * *

**A/N: **Just a random, crazy little idea that popped into my head recently. I hope it amuses you. :D_  
_

Since it didn't fit in the summary—this is a one-shot, and it has a _high_ T rating for language and sensuality. If that doesn't bother you, then read on!

* * *

**_Woohoo!_**

* * *

"Kanou-kun...is that me?" Yukimura asked, peering over the freshman's shoulder to look at his computer screen.

Kanou jumped in his chair. He hadn't heard his senpai come in his room.

"Maybe...," he muttered in embarrassment.

Yukimura had caught him in the middle of playing the Sims. He didn't do it very often—he really did prefer the _real_ video games that were on his XBox. But sometimes he just got these crazy desires to see Yukimura in cosplay, which the older boy never wore out of his own free will. And Kanou wasn't the kind to force him, or even ask nicely (because that'd just be embarrassing).

So he'd resorted to this.

Yukimura's Sim was cooking on screen, wearing a little maid costume that Kanou had put painstaking effort into creating. Even though he had cheats to keep all of his Sims full, Yukimura loved to cook food for him. It was adorable.

He eyed the real Yukimura who was standing before him, waiting for a reaction.

"Are...are you making fun of me?" he trembled, tears welling up in his big, pretty eyes.

Kanou's mouth dropped open. "Wh—no! I would never..."

His voice trailed off as Yukimura's expression changed. He drew in a sharp breath and seemed to be captivated by the computer screen.

Kanou turned and let out a cry of, "Oh, shit!"

The Sim he'd created of himself had entered the kitchen and interrupted Yukimura's cooking with a makeout session. He tried to cancel the action, but Kanou's Sim seemed pretty intent on kissing his boyfriend.

"Why are they...doing that?" Yukimura asked, having turned bright red at the thought of his lips being graced with his best friend's.

Kanou was red as well. "They, um, live in the same household, so that's why." It was a half-assed explanation, and he really hoped Yukimura didn't know anything about Sims games.

"But I thought you could control them?" He glanced down at his feet. It was probably a stupid question... He had always been kind of clueless about video games. It was one of the many reasons he usually didn't get along well with other boys. But some of the girls played this, so he'd heard about it from them, and... He blushed even harder. Kanou wouldn't do that.

"Well, I can, most of the time..." His heart was pounding. He was running out of excuses here.

"So they just...," Yukimura pursed his lips, "...kiss, on their own?"

"Um, right!"

He frowned. "But...you let them?"

Kanou had probably never felt this mortified in his life. Talking to a girl wasn't even this unnerving. "Well, I didn't want to make any _girls_," he said bitterly, "and Sims need love to stay healthy." There. It wasn't true, but Yukimura didn't know that. So that should do it. No more questions, right?

"Oh...so you don't have a problem with gay guys?"

Kanou let out a grunt. Seriously?! What the hell was Yukimura trying to imply?!

"No. Do _you_?" he snapped back, his feathers all ruffled now.

Yukimura flinched at his tone. Kanou never spoke to him that way. "N-n-no...not at all..." His voice got extremely soft, and he trembled visibly. He glanced back up, fearing the glare that he thought Kanou was giving him. But the other boy had already turned back to the computer and was trying desperately to cancel a new action.

Because their Sims were now having sex.

Yukimura trembled even harder, not saying anything as he watched with a growing, burning curiosity.

Kanou cursed under his breath. Damn these horny Sims!

God...why couldn't Yukimura look away this time? His bit down hard on his lip and wondered what all that would feel like. He had barely even been kissed before, let alone _fucked_. When any of the guys started talking dirty, the president came down on them with an iron fist. And the girls never talked about trashy things like that. They were full of rainbows and flowers and innocence. He felt dirty for thinking this way... Really dirty... But he couldn't help it, he wanted...well, _Kanou_...

Yukimura accidentally let out an audible squeak and then covered his mouth in shame. "I—I have to go!" he cried out, his voice muffled by his hands. "Gomenne!"

Kanou's head snapped up as Yukimura made a run for the door. "Eh?! Wait, Yukimura-senpai!" He jumped up and grabbed the boy by the arm, yanking him back a little too roughly and sending Yukimura crashing into his arms.

Yukimura glanced up at him, blushing, trembling, and scared. His eyes quickly filled up again. He'd just been having those naughty thoughts about Kanou, and now he was pressed up against him, and it was just too _much_!

"Nn..."

Again with the noises! Yukimura had to get out of here! He struggled to pull back, but Kanou still had one hand on his arm and held him firmly in place.

"P-please, Kanou-kun...," he begged out of mortification.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" the freshman cried in earnest. "Why are you leaving?"

"B-because I..." Crap, Yukimura didn't want to tell Kanou about his _problem_! He tried to get away again and accidentally bumped up against Kanou, _praying_ he hadn't felt anything...

To Yukimura's dismay, he watched Kanou's eyes widen in shock. "That's why...," he mumbled, suddenly understanding.

Yukimura shuddered in horror. "I—I should go...," he whimpered, shutting his eyes tight to avoid seeing Kanou's disgusted face.

"Stay."

"W-what?" His eyes snapped open and he looked up in surprise.

Kanou met his mouth with a deep kiss. Yukimura's eyelids flickered shut and he melted into the other boy's embrace, leaning his entire body into him. To Kanou's amusement, he let out a tiny moan and opened his mouth a little as if pleading for entrance. He had never expected Yukimura to be this _eager_.

He pushed the smaller boy gently over to the bed, eliciting another little moan as he fell with a soft thump against the mattress.

"Watching Sims turns you on, huh?" he mumbled.

Yukimura whimpered as Kanou sucked on his jaw. "J-just 'cause I pictured THIS..."

That comment fueled Kanou's passion even further. He attacked Yukimura's neck and then started peeling off his T-shirt, hands grazing his bare skin and causing the small boy to react violently for an uke. He grabbed Kanou's face and brought their lips back together as his hips moved of their own accord.

Kanou let out a soft groan. "Guess I should've...just told you...from the start."

"Tell me what?" Yukimura asked, panting.

"I made the Sims so I could put you in a maid cosplay," Kanou muttered. "And I make them woohoo...a fucking lot."

Yukimura blinked in confusion. "Make them do what?"

Kanou brought his hips down hard, rubbing the crotch of his pants against Yukimura's and making the boy cry out.

"This."

Yukimura kissed him feverishly. "A-all you had to do was ask."


End file.
